1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to the joining together of laces and laces with detachable applications, and in particular to lace systems for exchanging laces, joining parts especially suited for this purpose, and the attachment of applications to such an exchangeable lace.
2. Present State of the Art
Well-known tying or pulling laces inserted in a trouser waistband or a pulling lace channel of a hood are guided through corresponding channels and are therefore essentially invisible. Such laces are for this reason often designed without any ornaments with a circular cross-section in the form of a thin rope. However, in the field of textiles, there are also known belt laces which are guided through transparent lace guides. Such belt laces are alternatively even visible for the observer when they are guided externally, for example, through loops as in a waistbelt, or through rings. It is common to all these lace guide systems that it is difficult to exchange the laces, or that they are not at all designed to be movable or exchangeable.
The above-described well-known tying laces and tying belts sometimes comprise shortening or retaining devices that are intended to permit to adjust the length of the pulling or tying lace or prevent the end sections of the lace from slipping back into the guiding channel. These shortening or retaining devices, however, are also an obstacle to the guidance of the lace through the channel and thus for an exchangeability of the lace.